List of Postman Pat episodes
This page is a full index of Postman pat episode, ordered by series. Series 1: 1981–1982 # Postman Pat's Finding Day # Postman Pat and the Magpie Hen # Postman Pat's Birthday # Postman Pat's Rainy Day # The Sheep in the Clover Field # Postman Pat's Tractor Express # Postman Pat's Thirsty Day # Postman Pat's Windy Day # Postman Pat's Foggy Day # Postman Pat's Difficult Day # Postman Pat Goes Sledging # Letters on Ice # Postman Pat takes a Message 1990 Animated Educational Specials *Postman Pat's ABC *Postman Pat's 123 1991 Specials *Postman Pat takes the Bus *Postman Pat and the Toy Soldiers 1994 Animated Educational Special *Read Along with Postman Pat 1995 Specials *Postman Pat and the Tuba *Postman Pat and the Barometer Series 2: 1997 #Postman Pat and the Hole in the Road #Postman Pat and the Suit of Armour #Postman Pat in a Muddle #Postman Pat Misses the Show #Postman Pat Follows a Trail #Postman Pat has the Best Village #Postman Pat Paints the Ceiling #Postman Pat Has Too Many Parcels #Postman Pat and the Big Surprise #Postman Pat and the Robot #Postman Pat takes Flight #Postman Pat and the Beast of Greendale #Postman Pat and the Mystery Tour 2004 Specials *Postman Pat and the Greendale Rocket *Postman Pat Clowns Around *Postman Pat and the Pirate Treasure *Postman Pat's Magic Christmas Series 3: 2004 #Postman Pat and the Runaway Kite #Postman Pat and the Hungry Goat #Postman Pat and the Ice Cream Machine #Postman Pat and the Great Greendale Race #Postman Pat and the Jumble Sale #Postman Pat the Magician #Postman Pat and the Spotty Situation #Postman Pat and the Greendale Movie #Postman Pat Goes Football Crazy #Postman Pat's Pigeon Post #Postman Pat and a Job Well Done #Postman Pat and the Green Rabbit #Postman Pat and the Big Butterflies #Postman Pat and the Troublesome Train #Postman Pat and the Flying Saucers #Postman Pat at the Seaside #Postman Pat and the Job Swap Day #Postman Pat's Disappearing Dotty #Postman Pat's Popstars #Postman Pat and the Great Dinosaur Hunt #Postman Pat and the Spooky Sleepover #Postman Pat and the Midsummer Market #Postman Pat and the Train Inspector #Postman Pat and the Ice Ladder #Postman Pat and the Rocket Rescue #Postman Pat's Perfect Painting Series 4: 2006 #Postman Pat and the Big Balloon Ride #Postman Pat and the Surprise Present #Postman Pat and the Perfect Pizza #Postman Pat and the Spring Dance #Postman Pat and the Thunderstorm #Postman Pat and the Playful Pets #Postman Pat and the Pink Slippers #Postman Pat and the Runaway Train #Postman Pat and the Pet Show #Postman Pat's Wild West Rescue #Postman Pat's Pied Piper #Postman Pat and the Tricky Transport Day #Postman Pat's Radio Greendale #Postman Pat the Secret Superhero #Postman Pat Goes Undercover #Postman Pat and the Bowling Buddies #Postman Pat and the Fancy Dress Party #Postman Pat and the Magic Lamp #Postman Pat's Island Shipwreck #Postman Pat and the Sneaky Sheep #Postman Pat and the Grand Custard Race #Postman Pat and the Lucky Escape #Postman Pat and the Potluck Picnic #Postman Pat and the Record Breaking Day #Postman Pat's Missing Things #Postman Pat and the Flying Post 2006 Special *Postman Pat's Great Big Party Series 5: 2007 #Postman Pat and the Bollywood Dance #Postman Pat and the Stolen Strawberries #Postman Pat and the Pot of Gold #Postman Pat and the Greendale Knights #Postman Pat and the Fantasic Feast #Postman Pat Gets Stuck #Postman Pat and the Incredible Inventions #Postman Pat and the Go-Kart Race #Postman Pat's Pet Rescue #Postman Pat's Pony Post #Postman Pat's Clifftop Adventure #Postman Pat and the Lost Property #Postman Pat and the Talking Cat #Postman Pat and the Hedgehog Hideaway #Postman Pat Never Gives Up #Postman Pat and the Double Disguise #Postman Pat's Cat Calamity #Postman Pat and the Popular Policeman #Postman Pat's Noisy Day #Postman Pat and the Disappearing Bear #Postman Pat and the Cranky Cows #Postman Pat's Big Boat Adventure #Postman Pat's Holiday Hobbies #Postman Pat and the Grumpy Pony #Postman Pat's Fun Run #Postman Pat's Spy Mission #Postman Pat's Ice'Capade #Postman Pat's Christmas Eve Series 6: 2008 #A Runaway Cow #A Tepee #A Wind Machine #Crazy Robots #Big Balloons #A Bouncy Castle #Charlie's Telescope #Fruit Bats #Precious Eggs #Naughty Pumpkin #A Movie Feast #A Speedy Car #A Wobbly Piano #A Slippy Ice Cube #A Magic Jewel #A Teddy #A Super Magnet #A Treehouse #Green Rabbit #A Surprise #Bernie the Parrot #The Red Rocket #A Disco Machine #A Giant Cake #Ice Skates #The Flying Christmas Stocking Series 7: 2013 #Postman Pat and Cowboy Colin #Postman Pat and Big Bob Bell #Postman Pat and the Cheeky Sheep #Postman Pat and the Metal Detector #Postman Pat and the Crazy Crockery #Postman Pat and the Runaway Bees #Postman Pat and the Identical Cats #Postman Pat and the Train Station Window #Postman Pat and the Sculpture Trail #Postman Pat and Meera's Gecko #Postman Pat and the Booming Bagpipes #Postman Pat and the Scarecrow #Postman Pat and the Seaside Special #Postman Pat and the Chinese Dragon #Postman Pat and the Karaoke Night #Postman Pat and the Didgeridoo #Postman Pat and the Amazing Weather Machine #Postman Pat and the Super Skateboard Sizzle #Postman Pat and the Rubber Duck Race #Postman Pat and the Sticky Situation #Postman Pat and the Tricky Tracker #Postman Pat and the Greendale Ukulele Big Band #Postman Pat and the Tremendous Tree #Postman Pat and the Great Greendale Website #Postman Pat and the Twinkly Lights #Postman Pat and the Christmas Panto Horse Series 8: 2016 - 2017 #Postman Pat and the Cornish Caper #Postman Pat and the Giant Pumpkin #Postman Pat and the Flying Shark #Postman Pat and the Blue Flash #Postman Pat's Pancake Party #Postman Pat and the Runaway Remote #Postman Pat and the Zooming Zipwire #Postman Pat and the Super Jet Boots #Postman Pat and the Eco Igloo #Postman Pat and the Painted Sheep #Postman Pat and the Spring Lamb #Postman Pat and the Reckless Rollers #Postman Pat's Camping Chaos #Postman Pat and the King's Armour #Postman Pat and the Bouncing Bulb #Postman Pat and the Lost Pigeon #Postman Pat and the Runaway Bath #Postman Pat and the Loch Ness Monster #Postman Pat and the Clippy Claws #Postman Pat and the Sorting Machine #Postman Pat and the Stormy Birthday #Postman Pat and the Winter Games #Postman Pat and the Loch Ness Monster #Postman Pat's Pop Star Rescue #Postman Pat and the Very Important Person #Postman Pat and the Space Suit Category:Episodes Category:Content